Incapable
by Katniss-Will-Drown-Your-Cat
Summary: Katniss is incapable of loving. Only allowing dates, but nothing more than that. But what will she do when she gets pregnant? Who's the father?
1. Love is forbidden

**NO! I accidentally replaced the first chapter...and it got deleted. And I had no back up ..so I have to start over e_e**

**So...Katniss/Finnick fic**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CHANGED. This is short.**

**Summary-Katniss's dream is to become a singer like her father and dancer like her mother. She has everything she has ever wanted and more. What she doesn't want to love. **

* * *

**Love is forbidden**

**KPOV**

* * *

**As I finish off the song with a few dance moves, the crowd cheers wildly for me. This is the loudest concert I have ever performes at throughout my world tour.**

**"Thank you! You guys are the best! Thank you for coming!"**

**I blow kisses to the crowd and touch a few screaming girl's hands in the front row. I give them a final wave and walk off the stage towards my dressing room. **

**If you don't already know, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Seventeen years old and I am a singer and a dancer like my famous parents. You see, ever since I was little I always wanted to be like them, while my little sister Prim wanted to be a surgeon. I thought my dream would never come true, but it did. I was 14 and was dancing at a club. Someone offered me a job to dance in music videos. Later on when I was singing at a karaoke place, I got discovered by Haymitch Abernathy, owner of Drunk Star Records. The best music label there is.**

**I have everything I have ever wanted and more. I even have more money then my mom and dad made in their entire career. But the only thing I don't want, is love. Love is a distraction from doing the things I love.**

**I still go on a few dates with boys though, but it never goes past that. I had liked a boy once while I was on my break in Paris. His name was Gloss Millers, an american actor. He took me to dinner thay day amd charmed me with his words. We talked about his upcoming movies and my new songs. Ot was a simple conversation but turned intense when he took me to his hotel room. The next day I found myself naked in a bed with my clothes and virginity gone. **

**Gloss was sleeping peacefully next to me with his tousled platinum blond hair and a sleepy half smile on his face. He was the only person I let have more then two-three dates with me. I had almosted loved him, and that feared me. So I ran away and took an early flight back to the US without saying goodbye. It had hurt so much when I broke it off with him. His painful and hurt face was imprinted into my mind.**

**I just had to do it. I am incapable of love. I can't just continue dating him and then later telling him I can't love him. That would sound like I was using him. **

**I sigh as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I look battered and tired but I'm still proud of my upbeat performance. I wonder if Gloss still remembers me. Maybe as the girl who broke his heart. I wish he moved on.**

**Knock Knock.**

**"Katniss honey." My mom yells through the door.**

**"It's opened!"**

**The knob turns and my parents enter the room. They close the door after them and walks over to the couch opposite of me.**

**"Yes?" **

**"We have to tell you something." My dad says.**

**I scoot to the edge of my seat curiously and tell them to go on.**

**My mom continues, "Katniss," she sighs. "We know you have not been pating attention to your private tutors."**

**Yup. I have not. I mean, they are so boring! Their high voices like mice annoy me when they're lecturing me.**

**"Katniss what's the capitol of Russia?"**

**"Katniss sit up!"**

**"Katniss open your eyes!"**

**"Katniss don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"**

**"Katniss you broke my nail!"**

**Sometimes, they gossip and whine more then they teach.**

**"And..."**

**"We have decided to send you to a public school to finish your senior year."**

**High school? "No! No way!" Are they kidding me? I've heard the teachers there are worst than mine!**

**They shake thier heads saying there's nothing I can do about it.**

**I groan and slouch in my chair. "When does it start?"**

**"Next monday. We've already packed your supplies."**

* * *

**"Katniss wake up!"**

**I groan and put my pillow over my ears, hoping it will drown out the noise.**

**"Katniss wake up!" It repeats. It tries to pry my hands off my pillow and blanket but fails because I clutch them so tightly.**

**"My head hurts." I whine and open my eyes. It's Prim.**

**"I told you not to get drunk last night! Now go change. You stink." she grimaces at the smell coming from the clothes I forgot to change out of last night.**

**"Fine. Go get me clothes." I fall out of bed and literally crawl to my private bathroom.**

**I step into the cold water coming from my shower and scrub myself clean. Once I'm almost done I barf on myself again so I have to rinse myself again.**

**Once I step out the dryer immediately dries me. I grab a warm fluffy towel from the bathroom closet and wrap it around myself.**

**I walk back out into my room and picked up the clothes Prim picked for me. A short yellow striped shirt too short for my liking and blue skin tight jeans. Prim would be mad if I changed her outfit choice so pull a white cardigan over the shirt and button it all the way up.**

**I then slip on light blue five inch wedges that my mom insisted I wear after hours of arguing two days ago, and make my way down 5 flight of stairs because this house has six floors, me getting the fifth floor to myself and the 6th floor being the roof.**

**Prim squeals in excitement. "Let's go!"**

**We walk to my white 2012 mercedes benz and I drive us 3 miles to school. **

**I push my sunglasses up onto my head as I read try to read a stupid map. I groan as I find out I missed a turn. "The hell." I murmur.**

**When we arrive, I park my car in the parking lot and step out. "Come Prim."**

**I brush off my pants and let my sunglasses fall back onto my nose. I walk Prim all the way to the building for lower grades while she skips ahead.**

**As I drop Prim off, I catch sight of Rory, Prim's boyfriend which I do not allow. So I throw him a death glare. He shivers and slowly backs away from my direction.**

**I smirk, as my plan for scaring him has worked. **

**I then saunter back to the main building, to retrieve my scuedule. **

**"Welcome Ms. Everdeen to Capitol Hope High!" The lady greets in her high, squeaky voice that reminds me of my math teacher, Ms. Trinket.**

**::::**

**Surprisingly, during 4th period, I have managed to make a 'friend' named Glimmer. Except I'm not too sure about because she just squeals too much for my liking. But for now, I guess she's okay.**

**We walk to lunch together with her possee of girls that act almost just like her. **

**As we walk in, arm in arm, I accidentally bump into a wall.**

**I rub my head as the wall talks. "Sweet thang, sorry for bumping into you." The husky voice belongs to a male. I look up to see a handsome guy staring back at me with his deep sea green eyes.**

**"Err. You're so hard." I grimace at the pain invicted by his solid biceps. **

**He laughs at my comment. "I get that alot." he freezes and stares at my lips. **

**I furrow my eyebrows, "What?"**

**"You've got something on your. . ." he trails off and begins tracing his finger on my lips.**

**I become stiff and righy when I'm about to smack his hand off, he KISSES ME.**

**I lift my knee up to hit him in the groin. He pulls away, groans and then limps away. I hear laughter and I turn back to Glimmer, who has been watching us the whole time.**

**She runs to me and starts to shake me wildy. "OMG OMG OMG. YOU JUST KISSED THE HOTTEST GUY AT THIS SCHOOL." she screams and begins her round of squeals.**

* * *

**Stupid chapter right? My original was better but i accidentally deleted it -_-**


	2. It's a bet!

**This is chapter 2! Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed. My second favorite pairing is Katnick or ...Fitniss, someone said. (; There are not a lot of stories about them sadly...); So thank you! ^^**

**Sorry for not updating, I was busy with the other stories. I'll promise to do so more often though. ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 2- It's a bet!**

**Katniss POV**

* * *

Almost every guy had asked me out on my first day of school. I think that's a good thing? Well sadly for them I rejected almost all of them except for a few. Going on dates for me, is just a way to get out of the house and stupid chores my mom makes us do. I sound like I'm using these boys but I can't be when they're the ones trying to get in my pants, which alot of them do and sometimes I don't even know why I let them. Oh I know why I let them, because I have to. Haymitch said it'll help with my sales but I just think it's revolting and gross.

Huh, come to think of it, I sound like that guy Finnick who goes on one night stands everyday but he does it for his own pleasure whilst I have my reasons.

After I park my car in the building's parking lot, I make my way towards the entrance of Drunk Star Records. When I enter the smell of alcohol and liquor hits me like a blade to the skin. Haymitch is always drunk because he just can't get enough, so that's where the name Drunk Star comes from but he says it gives him inspiration. Now the smell just sticks to the whole place, like it's natural fragrance.

I dash towards the elevator just as it's about to close and when I'm inside I press the button to Floor 12. This building has 12 floors and a roof just like an apartment building.

"How you doing Sweetheart?" a voice slurs behind me.

I flip around to see a drunk Haymitch. I greet him with a "Nice to see you drunk too. I'm doing good accually."

"What'chu doing here?" he asks as he tips back a bottle of orange liquid into his mouth.

The elevator dings and the door opens to reveal a floor full of empty glass bottles. "Ew Haymitch. You could at least clean up a bit." I do a little dance towards the couch to avoid stepping on broken shards.

"I didn't know I was gonna have company today." He replies while stumbling into the room. He limps over to a chair and falls onto it, face first.

"Well you're wondering why I'm here right?" I ask him.

"What got another hit song for me?" He guffaws but it'a muffled by the seat cussion. I make a mental note never to sit on that chair ever again.

"No. My parents sent me to a public high school." I scowl at the memory of my first day of school. I guess my parents really hate me to send me to some stupid school filled with homework, assignments, teachers, mad coachs, gross food and horny teenaged boys.

"That's brilliant!" His head snaps up from the chair and he gives me a wide eyed smile.

I groan, "I thought you would hate it too and pursuade my parents out of it!"

"Well too bad Sweetheart. Going to a public school can be good for you. Ya know why?" he asks.

Yes I do know. It's a another one of his sick plans. Like I said, mega horny teenaged boys. But I don't answer him so he continues, "You get to know all them boys! Maybe get to know alot of them?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I know exactly what that means.

"You're making me seduce them?" I burst out angrily.

He rolls his eyes, unfazed. "No. I said alot of them. Not all."

Yeah, like they're any different.

"Why do I have to do this?" I whine and stomp on a glass bottle, causing it to break.

"Boys have parents, who have money, money that can buy your merchandise. Also they can make you even more damn popular. You know boys, they big mouths that will talk about how you were so fine and shit. Just don't get pregnant." he jokes and then pukes into a crystal vase next to him. I don't even know why I'm still here.

"That's just cruel. I like you better drunk." I spit angrily at him. He just blinks at me with a stupid smile on his face.

"I am drunk Sweetheart." he bursts out laughing and falls to the ground, onto the broken glass but he doesn't seem to care or notice. "Now since we're here, do you have a song you'd like to record for me?" he asks in between laughs.

"No and I'm leaving." I grab my purse and make a dash for the elevator but he jumps up from the floor and collaspes in my way.

"Not yet." he proclaims surprisingly sober.

"What!" I step over his body and continue to stride towards the elevator. I press for the doors to close but Haymitch pushes them back open.

I grunt and grimace at his strong stench. Maybe this is how Prim felt yesterday, trying to wake my drunk ass up for school. "What do you want! I'm late for school and my peers are probably waiting for me." I emphasize the word 'peers'

"Calm your tits Sweetheart. I want you to go out with a certain boy." he tilts his bottle back into his mouth while still watching me.

"Who?"

"This boy named Finnick Odair." The Finnick at my school? I don't really have knowledge of his last name so I can't be sure.

Haymitch digs into his front pockets and after realizing that it's not there he swtiches to his back pockets. "Here we are."

He pulls out a crinkled folded piece of paper. He hands it to me and I unfold it slowly and cautiously as if something might attack me if I open it.

I gasp because the picture reveals Finnick- shiny brown-bronzed hair and dazling green eyes. But why ,

"His family is in charge of the global marketing system. I know, I know you're albums are already selling all over the world but it's not enough. Sure you might have a couple of shops selling your songs in every country but not everyone knows you yet."

"I don't care! That guy is too much of a pervert for my liking."

"But you've dated alot of horny boys. He's the same."

"Well, I don't like him."

"You don't have to."

"He aggrivates me."

"I don't care. It's only for one night."

I groan and walk to his kitchen cabinets. I open one and snatch open a bottle of beer. After taking 5 swigs I answer with a "Fine."

"Good now leave and stop invading my refreshments." He waves at me to leave and after finishing the whole bottle, I throw it in with the rest of the mess and walk towards the elevator with my chin high.

"I don't even know why I'm still signed to this stupid label." I mutter to myself, but luckily for me, he hears.

"Cos' I'm the best you'll ever get." he pauses to guffaw, "Don't make me drop you."

I didn't hear the whole sentence because I punched for the elevator doors to close. I hate Haymitch. I absolutely hate him. Maybe one day when I'm good enough, I'll quit on him. I'll make him get so drunk then he has ever been because he had lost his best. He never has faith in me when he's drunk, only does so rarely when he's sober.

I angrily speed walk out the door towards my car and drive back home. I have to get ready for school again. Then after school I have to go on a 'date' with one of the boys from Home Ec. As I park my car in my driveway, Prim spots me from the window and rushes outside.

"Katniss! Katniss!" she shrieks.

"Yes Prim."

"Where were you? Hurry up and change! You're gonna be late for school! SO GETCHYOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CAR AND CHANGE. And since you're late, I PICKED YOUR CLOTHES AGAIN." Prim seethes and it's so scary I have to sprint out of my car to get away from her. Prim is sweet and innocent, but sometimes, she just scares you out of the blue.

I dash upstairs towards my room hoping she picked me an outfit of my choice. Knowing an angry Prim, she picked me something I don't approve of myself wearing to school.

A thin white cashmere sweater and a bloody red bra to wear under it. The sweater is practically see through and red skinnies. There's no point in changing since Prim will just make me wear it. I dash downstairs barefoot to a happy Prim, holding 6 inch silver pumps...

"Prim!" I yell at her. "I am not wearing that! It's bad enough you made me wear this outfit!"

"Too bad. You can either put these on, or go to school barefoot cos' I hid all your shoes." she gives me a sweet smile and hands me the shoes.

Sighing, I wedge my feet into them and walk towards my car. My parents are out of town on a business trip again so Prim acts differently. The sweet innocent girl she displays for everyone is party fake. The real her is sweet, clever, mischieveous, demanding, and is always happy. She's like me but I'm not sweet and smiley.

I drive us to school again and park in my usual spot. We get out of the car and go our seperate ways.

"Bye Kat!" Prim waves me goodbye as she spots Rory.

:::::-:::::

Homeroom was boring. I had to sit with a squealing Glimmer again because Finnick was in the same class. She kept whispering about him to me while the teacher slept tiredly on his desk.

"Oh my god. You should try asking him out!" Glimmer exclaims. "It would be so perfect! You guys would look soooo cute!" she giggles as she suggests this to me.

"Doesn't he already have like 5 girlfriends at the same time?" I point out to her. I saw him coming to school this morning with 2 girls wrapped around each of his arms, all giggling. It almost made me puke right there on the spot.

"No. They're just his bed buddies. Well, at least that's what everyone says." Cashmere states. "Ugh. I may look like a whore, but I'm not. I juat hate guys like that. I would only want to date one at a time, not 10 at a time." she grimaces as Glimmer protests that he's a hunk.

"I agree Cashmere." Glimmer scowls even deeper at this and retorts.

"Do you think YOU can get him?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Okay! Then go do it!" she grins, knowing she got me to agree. Psh. It's not like I have a choice. Haymitch is already making me do it.

"Mkay. Is this a bet?" Putting a little money on it wouldn't hurt right?

"Yes! $100." Glimmer squeals and jumps up and down in excitement.

Cashmere raises her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure Katniss?"

"I can do it."

Glimmer shrieks and starts to straighten my clothes and hair. "Put your hair out of that braid!" she pulls the band out and my hair falls into it's wavy style.

"Okay now go." Glimmer roughly pushes me towards Finnick and I stumble a bit so I hiss at her.

"Sorry." she whispers.

I collect myself and put on a flirty but seductive smile. I saunter towards Finnick and I tap his shoulder lightly. He's currently speaking to two boys I recall Cato and Marvel. They both give me cat whistles and Finnick turns around.

"Well. If it isn't Katniss Everdeen. It's an honor to meet you." he gives me a charming smile and kisses my hand without breaking eye contact.

"So beautiful." he murmurs on my hand.

I mentally roll my eyes and giggle at him. "I was wondering," I twirl a lock my hair. "if you'd like to come over to my house tomorrow, and hand out."

I batt my eyelashes at him and bite my lip while I wait for his answer. He smirks and kisses me on my cheek. "Yeah. C'ya tomorrrow babe." With a wink, he leaves. I scrunch up my nose in disgust but then recover and march back proudly to Glimmer and Cashmere.

That was too easy. Does he accept dates with every girl that asks him? Only to take advantage of them later?

"100 bucks. Cough it up."

Glimmer rolls her green eyes. "You haven't even gone on a date with him yet. How so we know you're not gonna bail?"

"Fine. Have it your way."

"NOW. Let's go shopping." Glimmer's suggestion makes Cashmere happy and giddy. Wow, that's a quick change in mood.

I groan and tell them I have a closet full of clothes.

"The mall is not just for clothes!"

**:::to be continued:::**

**Next chapter-**

**Kat and Finn's date.**

**Cheesy jokes!**


End file.
